


战神的黎明（6）

by cabbage123



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabbage123/pseuds/cabbage123





	战神的黎明（6）

很少有人真正打量过复仇神的脸，他们自然就不会知道他长着怎样一双眼睛。  
该如何形容这位地狱神？他拥有峭壁般的冷峻，他的匕首像风一样掠过人间，带走的则是罪恶与生命。  
可 他的眼中却不是来自地狱的黑暗，在阳光下，他的眼睛有时候是带了点蓝色的浅绿色，眼尾温柔的像是水波。这正是同花神Rebecca近乎一模一样的眼睛。 Rebecca是大地女神的女儿，与她的兄弟姐妹们共同执掌春日。他们的眼睛会让人想起春天的秘密，谁若是在茂密的森林里见到这些美丽的春神，便能体会到 从未有过的欢乐与幸福。  
Rebecca还记得，在大地上还未出现人类之时，有一天她因贪玩在森林里迷了路，结果却遇上了喷火怪兽客迈拉【1】。Rebecca是花神，没有抵御如此凶残的怪兽的能力，那时她被喀迈拉喷出的火焰吓坏了，只能无助地祈求大地母亲的庇护。  
后来，他的哥哥James出现了，他击退了喷火的怪兽，将Rebecca抱进了怀里。他吻着Rebecca的额头，轻抚她长长的棕色发辫，柔声安慰她：“没事了，我来了。”  
如今，属于James的温柔开朗在复仇神的脸上早已难觅其踪，神不会老，可是神的脸上也会镌刻不幸与风霜。那双和Rebecca相似的、本应流溢着春光的眼睛变得如此冷酷且难以捉摸，那令Rebecca在一时间竟感到了陌生与恐惧。  
可她最终还是走了过去，朝着她的哥哥走了过去。她没有哭泣，没有埋怨，甚至没有同情或是怜悯，她用温暖的怀抱将复仇神拥在了怀里，她的气息太过包容亲切，或许正是因为这一点，复仇神没有推开她。  
“没事了James。”Rebecca说，“我来了。”  
整个场面温馨极了，塞拉斯的少年国王什么都不懂，却依旧能够感受到那位美丽的女神看向复仇神的脉脉温情，她抱住了他，就像春日环抱住寒冬。  
这股温情本该持续的更久一点，如果不是火神跳到他的哥哥面前，放肆地嘲笑他眼睛上的树叶的话。  
与其说Johnny是担心自己的哥哥，倒不如说他是想来这里凑凑热闹。不过，他很快就对Steve和复仇神失去了兴趣，美丽的Rebecca深深地吸引了他的目光，很快，他就开始追求起这位美丽的女神了。  
日子就这样平静地度过，没有了巨龙的侵扰，塞拉斯人又开始建造起了属于自己的城邦。Steve的眼睛也一天天的好了起来。最后，他在医神的准许下揭开了眼睛上的树叶，缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
在黑暗与混沌中摸索多日，当Steve再度恢复视力的时候，他第一眼所看到的是光，和复仇神充满探寻的蓝眼睛。  
“Bucky。”战神笑了起来，“我看到你了。”  
复仇神转过了头，半长的棕发遮住了他的一小半脸颊，他的嘴角也如同往常那样微微下弯。好像他刚刚根本没有转过脸，等待Steve睁开眼睛一样。  
医神为复仇神取下了绷带，上药的时间到了，他的背伤已经好了大半，可那些狰狞的伤口依旧像是黑夜的影子一样凝在他的后背上。它们现在已经不会让复仇神感到过度痛苦了，却依旧令Steve触动。他问医神：“可以让我来吗？”  
医神将那瓶透明的药膏递给了Steve，他蘸了少许，从那段延伸至肩膀的伤口开始，徐徐在复仇神的背部滑动。他的动作很慢，生怕任何一个微小的伤口没有抹上药膏，生怕自己没有将药膏抹均匀，他小心地抚慰着狰狞的疤痕，手指最后轻轻地停在了复仇神的背部。  
“好了没有？”复仇神问，“为什么你上药需要那么久？”  
Steve收回了手，他问：“你感觉怎么样？”  
“你摸的我痒痒的。”复仇神回头看了他一眼，不悦地说。  
治疗过两位神祗后，医神起身向他们告别。他们送了送医神，又并肩沿着塞拉斯走了一段路。突然，复仇神停住了脚步，Steve顺着他的目光向前看，看到Johnny将一束新摘的雏菊送给了Rebecca。  
他们一个英俊开朗，一个温柔美丽，且同为青春永驻的天神，他们看起来是非常般配的一对。  
“Johnny好像很喜欢Rebecca。”Steve微笑着说。  
“可Rebecca不喜欢他。”复仇神一直在看着自己的妹妹，发现她的目光至始至终都没有离开不远处那位塞拉斯的少年国王身上。在两位天神之间，他似乎毫无立足之地，而比起耀目的火神，人类实在太过卑微。  
但复仇神依旧看得出来，Rebecca喜欢那个人类。  
“还好她不喜欢你弟弟。”复仇神冷淡地说。  
Steve为Johnny的倍遭嫌弃感到无奈，不过他也不得不承认，连他自己都无法想象Johnny到底带着什么样的心态在追求Rebecca，火神的心，既不是天边的风也不是流动的水，而是火焰，变化多端、瞬息莫测，凡人等不起，而神却抓不住。  
复仇神移开目光，突然问Steve， “你知道我的家乡在哪儿吗？”  
“当然，我经常会去那里走走。”  
得到肯定答复后，复仇神却反而有些犹豫了，他想了想，又问道：“你能带我去吗？”  
Steve既惊且喜，眼中亮起了一丝明亮的欢愉，“你想去？那我告诉Rebecca，我们一起去？”  
复仇神摇了摇头，他神色复杂地望着远处的Rebecca，对Steve解释道：“不，不需要Rebecca同行，我知道那也是她的家乡，她是我的妹妹。她很好，可我就是不知该怎么和她相处，还有其他亲人，我并没有和他们想见的打算。”  
Steve沉下目光，低声说：“那好，就我们两个，我带你去。”  
时 值夏日，森林里并不安静。鸟儿欢畅地张开双翅，在枝叶繁茂的树林间划下一道道黑色的影子，虫鸣、鸟鸣混合着林中野兽特有的轻缓脚步声构成了一支凡人无法分 辨的和谐之声，曾经的Bucky，也就是现在的复仇神，能够听到自然间的每一种声音，还能识别出它们的和声，他曾告诉Steve，植物也会呼吸、说话、唱 歌，就连星星都有它们特有的旋律。  
复仇神同Steve在林间缓缓穿行，夜一样的长袍拂过柔软的青草地和林中的野花，如同静止的时光亲吻着大地。他出神地凝视着那些河流、树木、花朵和山石，却并没有从脑海里寻觅到任何一丝与之有关的记忆。  
Steve摘下一朵矢车菊递给了复仇神，他不无怀念地对他说：“在你教我弹奏里拉琴的时候，你曾告诉世间万物都有它们独特的旋律，只有和着这旋律弹琴，才能弹奏出真正和谐美妙的乐音。你当时摘下一朵玫瑰，让我侧耳倾听，可我却什么也听不到。”  
复仇神接过那朵蓝紫色的花，将它靠近耳侧，柔软的花瓣贴着他的棕色长发，安静且脆弱，复仇神放下了那朵花，平静地告诉Steve，“现在我也什么都听不到了。”  
Steve什么都没说，只是沉默而深切地看着他。复仇神手里依旧拿着那朵沾着水珠的鲜花，他问Steve：“我们以前还一起做过什么呢？”  
“那个时候我每天都会打仗，直到傍晚才能来找你，多数情况下，我会躲在树后听你弹琴。”  
“为什么你要躲在树后？”  
“你弹琴的时候周围会聚集起许多可爱的小动物，它们怕我。”  
“你不可怕。”复仇神看了他一眼，仿佛是Steve在吹嘘自己。  
Steve笑了起来，“那时候我总是拿着武器，盔甲上沾着怪物的黑血，只有你不怕我。你教我弹琴，还带我辨认林间的植物，告诉我什么样的野果是甜的，什么样的野果是酸涩的。”  
复仇神有些费解，“我怎么总教你这些没用的东西。”  
Steve的蓝眼睛因此眨了眨，他愉快地说：“我觉得还挺有用的。”  
他走到一颗树下，从绿色的树叶中摘下一粒粒被遮掩住的红色野果，它们像是樱桃那么大，外表又有些像是荔枝，Steve走到溪水边把它们清洗干净，捧到了复仇神的眼前。  
“尝尝看？”  
复仇神从那捧野果中挑了一个放进嘴里，他的牙齿刚刚刺破果肉，属于野果甘甜芬芳的汁水就立刻淌过了他的舌头，复仇神皱起眉来，：“这也太甜了。”  
Steve看起来开怀极了，因为复仇神再不肯碰那些野果，他只好一个人享受地把它们全都吃掉。他们又走了一会儿，一阵微风拂过，在草木间打着旋儿，并将一丝清澈如水的乐音送到了两位神祗的耳边。  
“好美的琴声。”Steve对复仇神说，“除了你，我再没听过这样美丽的琴声了。”  
他 们循着琴声走，在一片开阔的草地边看到了那个弹着琴的半神。他不是一个孤独的旅客，在那点缀着野花的、绿毯似的草地上，有一个金色头发的女仙正随着他的乐 声翩然起舞。她的两只脚像两只银白的鸽子，双手则是柔美的百合。她应和着那乐声，而那乐声也寸步不离地追随着她。  
女仙在看到陌生的天神后立刻停下了舞步，慌乱地跑回了她的丈夫身边。那位半神回过头上下打量了战神与复仇神一番，立刻认出了他们的身份，并微笑着朝他们致意。  
“你是太阳神之子俄耳甫斯【3】吧。”Steve问  
半神笃定地点了点头，他握着他妻子的手，将她带到了战神的面前，“这是我的妻子欧律狄克，我们才结婚不久。”  
Steve回头看了复仇神一眼，发现他依旧冷冷地不爱说话。而他看欧律狄克的目光晦暗而沉寂，好像在打量着一支将熄的烛火。欧律狄克躲在他丈夫的身后，羞涩紧张地低下了头。  
Steve压下心中的疑惑，他赞扬俄耳甫斯：“你的琴声就像传说中的那样美。”  
俄耳甫斯谦虚地笑了起来，“所有人都说我的琴声很美，可众神都说您的琴声才是至美的瑰宝。我听说您的琴声打败过牧神的芦笛，更令天地为之震动……我一直很想听您弹一次那时的曲子。”俄耳甫斯恳切地将琴递到战神面前，“我有这个荣幸吗？”  
Steve又一次转过头看向了复仇神，“想听我弹琴吗？”他问。  
看到复仇神点了一下头，他便立刻接过了俄耳甫斯的里拉琴。他们席地而坐，欧律狄克靠着俄耳甫斯的肩膀，而复仇神则侧对着战神，沉默地注视着他的侧脸。  
战 神的琴声并不像是一种演奏，它就好似这森林、花香、潺潺流水、啁啾鸟鸣、这林间空气的振动和阳光的投影，它与自然的一切和谐共生、相辅相成。神随万物诞 生，而这琴声的年纪甚至可以追溯到圣山诸神都未曾诞生的年代。它如同鲜花中的歌声、微风间的低语一样，守护着简单却永恒不变的定律。  
可是，这琴声虽美，却不像是传言中那样凄切哀婉，俄耳甫斯问战神，“这就是您与牧神比试时弹奏的那首曲子吗？”  
战神点了点头。  
得到了肯定答复后的俄耳甫斯更为不解了，“可是我听说您弹的那首曲子很哀伤，连河流听了它都停止了流动，这和今天您所带给我的感受很不一样……”  
战神凝视着身边的复仇神，他刚刚似乎沉浸在某种苦涩却甜蜜的情绪之中，连凝着寒霜的眼睛都融化出了一点几不可闻的水色。或许他想起了什么，或许他没有。或许他只是单纯被这琴声感动了，就像当年那个冒失闯入春神聚会的Steve一样。  
“因为心境不同了。”Steve说，“我大概很难再弹奏出那么悲伤的琴声了。”  
同战神与复仇神告别后，俄耳甫斯与欧律狄克携手一起朝着森林出口处走去。Steve望着他们的背影，突然问复仇神：“Bucky，刚刚你看欧律狄克的眼神很晦暗，怎么了，你认识她吗？”  
“不。”复仇神说，低沉的语调里似乎夹杂着一丝无奈的叹息，“我只是预测到了她的死亡，就在不久之后。”  
Steve的心震动了一下，他难以置信地反问道：“怎么会？她还那么年轻。”  
“冥王曾经派一条蛇舔过我的眼睛和耳朵【2】，自那之后我就获得了预言的能力。但我只能看到不幸和灾祸……刚刚，我在欧律狄克身上看到了她的死亡和俄耳甫斯的悲伤，命运无法更改，他们同样没有特权。”  
Steve皱起眉，不解地问：“你只能看到不幸和灾祸？”  
“冥 王说那是世界的本质……我只需要看到那些就够了。”复仇神凝视着远方，俄耳甫斯和欧律狄克走走停停，因此到现在也没有走出他们的视线。在路边，俄耳甫斯摘 下了一朵野花簪在了他妻子的鬓边，而不久之后，他们就会天人永隔，相会无期……那或许是在一个月后，又或许，就在明天。  
他冰冷的心因为陌生的情感挤压出一条苦涩的裂缝。而远处，俄耳甫斯对未来的灾祸浑然不知，正微笑地吻上他妻子的嘴唇。  
“你会看到幸福的。”Steve说，“即使你预言不到，但你依旧能看到它们。它们还会降临在你的身上。”  
复仇神沉默着，脑子里一下子变得空荡荡的，他完全放任自己沉浸在Steve的目光和声音里，休憩在他的气息之中。他总是警惕地紧绷着神经，为着那些他所看到的厄运与他所需要消除的罪恶，七百年了，他从没感觉自己像是此刻那样疲惫且渴望得到抚慰。  
“你是不是吻过我呢？”在微风里，他这样问Steve。  
“对。我吻过你很多次。”  
复仇神闭上眼睛，又缓缓睁开，声音如同清越的、颤动的琴声。  
“那你能不能再吻一次？”  
Steve伸手搂住了他的腰，让他能够放松地依靠在自己的手臂和怀里，他以无可拒绝的温柔和爱靠近了他的Bucky，压上了他久未亲近过的双唇，“只要你想，我可以吻你无数次。”他回答道，颤动的气息拂过复仇神的嘴唇，令他惶惑而沉迷。  
接着，一股灼热的温度贴着他的嘴唇注入他的血液里，他闭上眼睛，困倦又轻松，仿佛置身于一场玄妙的梦境里。不知什么时候起，他的背部贴着温暖的草坪，发丝散在百里香的芬芳里。他拥着Steve，再一次毫无保留地将自己完完全全地交给了他。  
TBC  
【1】客迈拉，最早出现在《荷马史诗》中，在荷马笔下的客迈拉兽是一种会喷火的怪兽。它由三部分组成，前部是狮子，尾巴是一条蟒蛇，身子是山羊。最后被柏勒罗丰所杀。  
【2】 希腊神话里，有如此预言能力的是特洛伊公主、阿波罗的女祭司卡珊德拉。她因为拒绝与阿波罗交会而被惩罚只能预言祸事不会被相信，卡珊德拉曾经做出过很多预 言，其中包括收留海伦的恶果和木马计，但都不被相信。卡珊德拉最后被阿伽门农之妻克吕泰涅斯特拉杀死，并在死前预言了克吕泰涅斯特拉的毁灭。  
【3】这个故事以前曾经提到过，其实放在这里年代似乎是错误的，但是俄耳甫斯神话里与冥后之间有过一段故事，后面还会提到，所以还是用了。  
PS. 这章里暗示了Rebecca和塞拉斯国王的婚姻，我记得在《牧神的午后》里就有GN对我提到过当时王后为什么没发现Bucky和Jack、TJ长得很像， 想了想就姑且在这篇里加了个设定，Bucky同Jack、TJ其实有血缘关系，这样他们长得像也就可以解释了……


End file.
